hesrikiwikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Crutches Guy
Euan Chong's crush. Wields a crutch of doom. aka. Harishan "Brittle-Boned" Ganeshan. Icon of St Pauls School. LIFE Harishan has documented his own life by outpouring all of his confused emotions onto a blog. This blog was the greatest discovery of the 21st century and prompted an outpour of utter disbelief when seen. This is Harishan's story, told by himself. Currently I’m in my holidays, but we haven’t done much. You wouldn’t do much either, if you had a broken leg. I have quite a history with bone injuries. When I was four, I was riding my bike alongside my parents, going to pick up my sister from dance class, when I saw a wall some distance in front of me, and I thought of a question, like the way a scientist would. I thought, “What would happen if I rode my bike into a wall?” Like a scientist, I carried out an experiment and I recorded my results. I ended up going to hospital with a broken arm. And I don’t think my family were pretty happy with my “scientific discovery”. Fast-forward to Year 3. I was playing a game I made up with a friend, called “Catch the Feather”. I caught the feather, but my friend jumped onto my arm, and my bone bent. It didn’t break, it bent. Skip two years now. We’re in Year 5. Like some idiot, I stood in the middle of a game of football and got knocked over, breaking my left leg. I had to come to school in a wheelchair. Two more years. Year 7. I was on the train station, and the train had just arrived. Usually, my friends would be sitting in the second carriage, but I forgot that they only come on the 7:04 train. I ran. I knew I couldn’t make it, so I tried to get into the closest carriage, but just then I tripped over and fell. A helpful man helped me up onto a bench. It wasn’t until I checked my right leg that I realised that I broke it. The reason why it happened so easily is because I have a condition called “Brittle Bones” – pretty self-explanatory. Harishan also recounted the time he broke BOTH his legs. So… my legs. It was the first day back to school for the summer term, and I was running during lunch break, when… they broke. While I was running. Yeah, freaky. I actually heard my bones crack before I fell down. Turns out, I broke both my shins, and the fibula bone in my right leg. The good news? I got to miss the exams. But the bad news? I didn’t get to do my exams. I did manage to get back to school for last two weeks of the school year, which was pretty chill, since the exams were finished. Now, I have my right leg in a cast up to my knee, so I can bend it mostly, and my left leg is free. I can walk with crutches, but I was able to walk without them back when I had both my legs in casts. On the car journey back from hospital, when they took off my left cast, I couldn’t stop scratching and scratching, and I made a big mess of flaky dead skin all over the floor of my mum’s car. (No one was very happy about that). Breaking my legs meant staying at home for a long time. That meant that I spent a lot of time at home. At first, I started revising for the exams for a few hours per day, but when I realised that I wasn’t going to do the exams, I stopped. I spent at least an hour a day on my PS4 playing mostly Fortnite or Shadow of the Colossus. For some reason, I’m terrible at Fortnite. Like, I hear and watch people get about 10 kills in a matter of minutes, but I spend ten minutes wandering around and looting places, only to be killed by someone in two seconds before I even have the chance to turn around. It’s infuriating.